


hold on tight and never let go

by m_k_ch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: the world can just pause for a moment and please let him have this one for his own, for their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite type of pairing is called "they barely interacted but i'm shipping them anyway"

The people were gradually leaving the ice rink, but Phichit and Seung Gil have yet to end their practice, gliding across the ice and guiding each other with choreography and turns.

  
Or so they thought it was.

  
To other people, they may seem like they’re practicing, calling each other out and questioning, repeating flips, and falling and almost falling. To some, they seem like they’re having fun, still laughing when their butts touch the cold floor, teasing when the other trips, or pointing giddily at themselves, when managed to do whatever they wanted to do.

  
To the both of them, this has been nothing more but a mix of the two, both practicing and having fun, yet teasing each other with the slightest of touch of the other’s hand, or gripping each other’s shoulder.

  
Phichit beams at Seung Gil when Seung Gil lands on one of his flips, and while Seung Gil just brushes it off, saying ‘It’s nothing much’ and ‘You don’t need to be so happy about it,’ Phichit still notices the way Seung Gil pauses to look at him, cheeks red (either from exhaustion or when he smiles at him, because Phichit always makes him flustered when he smiles at him) and he shakes his head at Seung Gil, insisting he was good, great even, because every little step is still a step to improvement.

  
Phichit doesn’t know what Seung Gil thinks of his philosophy, but he does know that whenever Phichit brushes the back of his hand to Seung Gil’s, Seung Gil touches back, and he knows damn well they’re both so _tempted_ to hold each other, to grab each other’s hands and skate through the rink without the banters of their coaches, to skate through the rink, just the both of them, quiet yet warm despite the cold temperatures.

  
Phichit watches the last of the people leave the rink, closing the place and suddenly it’s just the two of them, their coaches absent (even when they reluctantly trusted the two of them to train), and save for the staff behind the walls of the rink, Phichit skates to Seung Gil and finally, _finally_ holds his hand and while Seung Gil jumps a little, he looks around and notices no one and holds Phichit’s hand tighter and strides to him closer (and thank god their coaches thought it was a good idea for them to practice together, forgetting all the excuses and focuses on Seung Gil being right there).

  
Phichit’s body feels warm, with Seung Gil so _near_ to him and he stares at him, and Seung Gil stares back as if talking with silence. _Seung Gil is so pretty_ , Phichit thinks, and _hell_ , as much as he pointed that out in almost every social media platform he’s on, no one needs to know the way Seung Gil touches him when Phichit gets carried away, or the way Seung Gil looks at him when Phichit talks nonstop as if he doesn’t notice, or the way Seung Gil presses his lips against Phichit’s and always, always Phichit stops and lets it _feel_ through him, through all in his body until he’s holding him so tight he’s out of breath.

  
Very, very few people have known the two of them, even when Phichit is regarded as the trend of the skaters, because not yet, not just yet, he wants to be selfish and just have Seung Gil for himself and cherish every moment. Seung Gil doesn’t mind, but Phichit still wants it to be a secret, no matter how obvious it may be (to them, but not to others because Phichit, the amazing socialite, makes it seem every touch seem normal to everyone he meets).

  
Yuuri was the first to know, then Victor (obviously), but the two have respected them enough to shut their mouths about it, focusing on their bond with their gold rings.

  
Their coaches were the next to know, when Phichit opened up to Celestino (or, lovingly called Ciao Ciao) whilst holding Seung Gil’s hands, and Seung Gil quietly saying to his coach that Phichit and him were official.

  
They smiled at them, saying their relationship could also be a good opportunity to bring the best of the other out, to help each other and improve, but the both of them knew they could look past _skating_ , because they’re in love and _not everything has to be about skating_ (yet the coaches sent them off, anyway).

  
Phichit hadn’t realized he was brooding and gliding across the rink until Seung Gil stops and the both of them go to a halt, Phichit almost slipping and looking up at Seung Gil.

  
“Is something wrong?”

  
Even with the place housing only the two of them, Seung Gil still asks so quietly, as if it’s Phichit and for Phichit only, and Phichit only smiles and chuckles as he leans closer to Seung Gil and gripping his shirt tightly.

  
“I’m all okay. Just thinking about how much I love you, you know?”, he says so casually, and Phichit doesn’t waste a second to look up to Seung Gil’s blushing face, not knowing what to say but Phichit doesn’t mind, he knows Seung Gil returns the sentiment anyway, and _damn_ he knows well as Seung Gil leans down to kiss Phichit, and Phichit melts into him, molding perfectly on to him as he snakes his hands behind Seung Gil’s neck.

  
Seung Gil’s hands find their way to Phichit’s waist, and Phichit loves every second of it, every moment whenever they kiss, the both of them not even realizing how much time has passed because the world can just pause for a moment and _please_ let Phichit have this one for his own, for their own.

  
Their kiss doesn’t go anywhere, but they’re still slow and holding each other and not letting go and he thinks they could go on for hours just kissing, and Phichit even thinks, _wow_ , this is the only way Seung Gil can stop him from using his phone so much, even proving that there’s one thing Phichit loves more than his phone.

  
(“I think you’re changing my internet habits.”

  
“Good. Don’t hold on to your phone too much when _I’m_ here.)

  
They pull away from each other when Phichit heard Ciao Ciao calling for them, and his face warmed up significantly knowing their coaches must have seen them in the middle of their make out session.

  
They separate (unfortunately) and go to their own coach, Phichit hearing Seung Gil’s coach scold him that ‘there’s a time and place for everything’ and he hears just the same from his own, but they’re not listening as they stare at each other the whole time.

  
They all leave the place and Phichit immediately sticks himself to Seung Gil and no way that he minds, none of their coaches mind, and he begins talking about where to eat next time, and Seung Gil sneaks his hand to Phichit’s and Phichit stops in his track, only to press a quick kiss to Seung Gil’s cheek.

  
“So, how about tomorrow we go on a date there?” Phichit continues, as if ignoring Seung Gil’s surprised face.

  
Seung Gil, however, shocks Phichit when he himself kisses Phichit back, only on the lips.

  
“Yeah, sure.” he says, smiling down on Phichit’s blushing cheeks.

  
They catch up to their scolding coaches, complaining they’re being so slow, and they run, laughing with flushed faces and clasped hands.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @atohiyo


End file.
